


Mr Sun is shinin' on me

by GabyEliAlexz



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Be positive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fictober 2020, Gen, Happy, I was not feeling well, Songfic, so I made this to feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz
Summary: Day 4 Fictober 2020Prompt: "Watch me" | Song: Makin' a move by Lady BriPositive vibes only! Roman is comitted to have a good day.
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fictober20





	Mr Sun is shinin' on me

_ Now, I don’t normally like gettin' up in the mornin' but _

_ Old Mr Sun is shinin' down on me _

Today is a busy day. He has his agenda full of things to do. He can’t let himself down. He’s unstoppable. He woke up a little later than he should, but that’s good, he can still make it work. He turned on the music, Makin’ a move by Lady Bri is playing and he can feel positive vibes wash over him. 

_ I'm makin' a move. Get up, get out. _

_ Mr Sun is shinin' on me (I say!). I'm makin' a move. _

He sings and he laughs alone while dancing across the room. He burns his breakfast, he forgets to make coffee, he sighs and just lets it go. Nothing is going to ruin his mood. He can buy something, everything is good. One step at a time. 

_ Scream “shit!”, move on _

_ Throw your hands up, move on _

_ It's all good, today's your day _

He enters the café, the barista mistreats him, he asks for a latte and a blueberry muffin. He receives a mokaccino and lemon muffin. He smiles, he can’t waste time fighting today, he lets it slide and moves on with his day.

He arrives just in time to his class. His professor is a homophobic sexist bastard but he can’t keep missing classes or he’s going to fail him. He barely listens to him and doodles on his notebook. Today is his first day as the spring production director. He’s so excited to prove he can do it.

People think he’s stupid and extra, that he will crack under the pressure. People are wrong.

_ “He will never be more than an actor” they say. _

_ “Watch me!” he responds. _

This is his dream. He might fail, but for sure, he will learn. At the end of the day, it’s only one step closer to his goal to be met. 

_ Here I go. I’m ready now. I’m comin' for ya. _

_ Can't nothin' stop me. I got some things I gotta do _

_ Yea-ea-eah! _

He sits on the stage while everyone leaves. A little mistake here, a little mistake there. There’s still things he has to learn. But for now, today was a great day. He smiles picturing the first show and turns off the lights.

_ Ha ha ha move out my way, devil (Hahah) _

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Fictober Event 2020 on tumblr~  
> Check it out:  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
